Going out with a bang!
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: When Lupo, a boy with from district three, lost his sister in the games, Finnick soon became the boy's mentor and only remaining family. But as the boy grew he became more defiant to the capitol. He dared to imagine something better. Trying to cause as much possible damage as he could... but now. He faces the same situation as his sister... Although, his lover will be joining.


**Hi everyone, so this is my first ever hunger game fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it! Anyway, review, follow, favorite and most importantly, ENJOY! =D Warning: Swearing and BoyxBoy. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

The celebrations around the district were in uproar as our champion returned. No one dared mention the girl who had died. _No cause that would upset them._ Bitter tears stung my eyes painfully as I looked at the older boy as he was pulled off the train.

People gathered in mass crowds dropping their duties from fishing for the day to all gather around the idiot who had survived. Every one clapped and screamed with joy seeing him.

No. My sister dies and all people can do is focus on the fact that one shining… _handsome_ boy had survived. "You could have saved my sister!" I bellow out and suddenly the music all drops around us as I take a shaky confident step through a parting crowd who stare at me with recognition. "It should have been you who died. Not her! She had a life here. She was in love. She was all I had!" my voice screamed and a few adults tried to block my way but they didn't know me.

They didn't know what I was capable of.

I leapt up and used my momentum bounding off their chests and onto the others shoulder, making them fall down pathetically as I leapt from shoulder to shoulder dodging grasping hands which tried to stop me. Each person that tried to grab me, I span on the heel of my foot and smashed my leg into their face painfully until I landed in front of him.

I don't know what surprised him more; my agility and skill or the fact I was so young and so skilled.

At the time I had been just seven.

I ran up to him and slammed my fist into his chest pathetically. "You could have saved her! You could have stopped them!" I began to break down into weak sobs. "I hate you! I hate you forever!" I broke down falling to my knees, remembering in those final moments of the cannon booming how my sister had fallen to a district one boy, and yet this idiot had just stood idly by and let him kill her.

His hands rested on my shoulders as he steered me through the crowd towards the town square glaring at people to make them disperse to stop staring at me. "I never wanted her to get hurt."

"You're a bad liar. You're a bad person!" I stared defiantly into his eyes making sure he knew my pain.

"Your sister fought amazingly."

"Far better than you did." He smiled sadly and nodded at me.

"You're right. Without your sister I would be dead. I can never replace the feeling of your sister… but just know, if you ever need anything Lupo, I will be there to help you out. Okay?" he placed a hand comfortingly on my back but I shrugged him off.

"You're worthless Finnick and so am I. Only my sister had ever made me feel like I was worth something in this stupid town and now she's gone!" I ran off crying back to my house.

I learnt one thing over the years no matter how you feel, the show must go on and in my case. A show I performed in District 3 was banned but I had no family left now.

What did I have to loose?

_**-Break-**_

The years seemed roll by as night by night I would go out and perform my pieces to the awaiting audience's of the District. Even the Peacekeepers would come and watch but they would take away half my profit for what ever I made. _The bastards._ I thought as I sat in front of my sheet of glass and chair. I just lent my head into my palm and stared at my reflection.

In District three we already had enough empty buildings; it was more than easy for us to fix a club to entertain people in with the amount of abandoned properties which we had. "Lupo you're on in five."

"No problem John." I smiled at my stage manager.

He was the same age as me: sixteen but only older by a couple of days. He had decided to take on the role as my stage manager after he had seen me performing and almost got killed one night by a rogue electric wire. "Lupo it's two days before the reaping. These people are going to need something to cheer them up." His amber eyes stared into me making my heart rush slightly. He had soft brown locks falling slightly over his eyes while his white smile glistened._No, I have to focus on my performance_. I looked at the dress I was wearing. The black wig I was wearing fitted perfectly on my head as though I was some kind of Actress we read about in our history book; before there were the districts.

John had spent days working on the dress, with those craft full soft hands... _No focus! He's right; this crowd is going to need something special tonight… time to break out the classical numbers… Something that no one will forget for the following years to come._

I flashed a pearly smile.

I knew just the number.

The club was founded in secret; it had been one of the very few places to survive from the old times. The glass counter tops had been cleaned and the leather chairs repaired which all now faced a stage: _my_ stage. "And now Ladies and gentlemen." John announced wearing his slim fitting tux. _How can I focus on a number with him like that?_ With his perfect curves… with his handsome form… with that body. I fanned my blushing face and shook my head. _No focus! This show pays for your and his meals!_ "The keeper of the keys." He continued as a drum roll began to play as the jazz band warmed up their instruments getting ready for my song. "The countess of the clink. The mistress of murderess row; Matron Mamma warden!" the lights began to burn onto me as I moved onto stage with the jeweled dress moving behind me. They all knew I was a boy but they still came for a good show. A lot of these people couldn't come out to their own truth yet so at least I gave them some fun enjoyment for a couple of hours.

My eyes glinted as the jewels provided a shine onto me. I looked out across at every one with a defiant gaze. My fan was gently teasing my face with soft feathers.

I pulled my large feather fan slowly away from my face and gave a teasing smile to the audience who watched at me in awe. Some of the boys whistled while I fanned towards them but still remained lent on the marble pillar. _"__Ask any of the chickies in my pen."_ I half closed my eyes looking over the audience. _"__They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother"_ I paused with a grin, _"hen."_  
_"__I love 'em all and all of them love me."_ I held out my hand to the audience and listened as they sang back to me.  
_"__Because the system works"__  
"__The system called" _

"_Reciprocity..."_ I grinned, holding onto the note as the jazz band kicked in and I began to slowly strut across the stage showing the smooth of my leg allowing the audience to enjoy the show. The Peacekeepers howled and I knew; _Those bastards are gonna steal a large part of my pay cheque…_ _"Got a little motto. Always sees me through__. __When you're good to Mama__"_ I winked to the audience and flashed a smile._ "Mama's good to you." _The drum played and I watched in horror as I slowly saw Finnick walking into the club, locking a death glare on me. _How the hell had he gotten past the peacekeepers?_

I looked over to some peacekeepers at the back and nodded my head over to the entrance way. They nodded quickly and began to rise from their seats whispering quietly before going to cover the exits and entrance. _There goes and even bigger part of my pay. _

I locked eyes with John and nodded to him before I carried on singing. _"They say that life is tit for tat__, __and that's the way I live__. __So, I deserve a lot of tat__. __For what I've got to give."_ Finnick turned bright red as I winked mockingly. _I know how much you hate me doing this… but crap to what you think. I know what is going to happen and if I'm going out. I'm going out with a bang!_

"GET DOWN NOW!" _Oh he's really mad… better cut it short…Or not._

"_So what's the one conclusion__?__ I can bring this number to_?" the audience stared at me realizing I was cutting the number short but as I took a deep breath and hit the perfect note they didn't care. They were all up on their feet clapping and cheering. _"__When you're good to Mama_." I took a quick burst of breath in before my voice reined out, owning the whole club_. "__Mama's good to you!"_ I turned walking back up the stairs of the stage. "_OH YES!"_ I raised the fan in the air and the curtain dropped while the audience roared with applause.

I began to feel the dress pull away as the trail fell to the floor. "So boys?" I smiled. "How about a bit of applause for my safety manager, always keeping me so safe so I can provide you all with some entertainment. I grinned.

The crowd soon went into an uproar as the ruby color of my dressed began to melt away to reveal the sparkles and pure white glisten off the light. "How about we heat it up a bit in here?" I sat down slowly as I felt the stage begin to change.

John really had outdone himself with this stage.

The floor opened up like a camera lens as suddenly giant golden letter lights began to raise till the stage spelt out; LUPO.

I slowly leant back onto my arms and watched casually as the peacekeepers held Finnick back. I shot a confident grin. "_Underneath the city lights. There is a world." _I felt my voice slowly curve around the notes as the audience lent forward. "_Few know about! Where rules don't apply, no!"_ I flashed a toothy grin at Finnick. "_And you can't keep a good boy down."_ Slowly around the stage small parts opened as dancers burst out and began moving to the fast beat. _"He going through the club looking for a good time, gonna make that, shake that money on a dime. Don't need a sugar daddy he can work it just fine. Up on the table he'll be dancing all night, He-he-hey!"_ Some began to whistle and cheer as I flashed more skin and rolled over shaking my blond hair at them after tossing the wig off to the side. _"Baby doll just come alive, under the spot light. Everyone just falls in line."_ I raised a hand out to them as they shouted.

"WE SAY!"

"_He-e-ey."_ This seemed to echo back for a bit before two strong boys came over and took my gently by my arms and lowered me down as they wrapped their hands around my waist and I moved my thigh up their legs. _"Here come the boy's gonna give a little show."_

"He-e-ey."

"_Here come boys, goanna show a little more, more, more, more." _I pushed them back as the cast moved in sync across the stage. _"Hit it up get it up."_

"_Won't let you rest"_ They purred in my ear as I gently moved my body against them.

"_Hit it up get it up!"_

"_This is not a test."_

"_Hit it up get it up!"_

"_Gotta give me your best." _I winked then grinned back at Finnick who had gone bright red. _"So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque!"_ I snapped my hands up and a shower of golden sparks began to rain down over us.

The crowd went into a roar; cheering and whistling as I took my bow. "Be back tomorrow boys!" I shouted as I let the dancers take their bow. Out the corner of my eye I saw Finnick finally manage to break through the crowd of peacekeepers.

Talk about an exit pursued by a bear!

I turned and quickly fled behind the stage pulling the dress off as quickly as I could. "You did it Lupo! You're amazing!" John ran up to me and locked his arms around my bare torso, spinning me around the room. I looked into his eyes as I felt the warmth of his arm on my skin. The way he gazed into my eyes and returned it hungrily as I wanted to stand up on my tip toes and kiss those soft lifts.

But then I remembered two things; One, Finnick was close on my tail and about to grab me and drag me home. Two… Without that dress on… "Uh John… Can you put me down? I'm only in my boxers…" He looked at me for the first time as though he had only just realised how close we were and what little I was wearing. "Oh..." his face turned bright red and I quickly moved as fast as I could, pulling my clothes on. I barely had any time to even pull on a pair of shorts.

"LUPO!" Finnick shouted.

"I think this should be a good time to mention… They found out about what I was doing John. Or… maybe it's just Finnick who found out then they had spies… I don't know how but they figured out what I was doing?" I rushed out as I looked around for a shirt then growled when I couldn't find one. JUST GREAT! All the while John was looking at me as though I was crazy. He planted his arms on my shoulder and held me still as he gazed into my eyes.

"What?" He whispered, terrified. "You're not making any sense!" He matched my rushed tone but I knew my time was running out. Finnick could only be held back for so long!

"They rigged the reaping." I blurted out. Trying to fight the sudden admission. Yes it was true. Finnick had found out a couple days ago and since then I had been doing more shows, even daring to do them in the middle of the day. What was the point of hiding now? They were going to kill me. May as well go out with a bang! "They're going to draw my name." my hand found the side of his face. "Please, forgive me." I planted a soft peck on his cheek and then on a boost of adrenaline caressed his lips with my own as I felt his tongue rush into my mouth quickly and work around my own. I let out a small groan before hearing the crash of boxes on the other side of the stage. Damn it! Can't a guy just have a moment with his crush around here?! I pulled back gently and gazed up at John's shaky eyes before I turned and ran. _I'm sorry._ My eyes searched him for a response but I should have known not to expect any.

The only response I got was from Finnick when bounded into the room behind me.

"LUPO, YOU SHOULD BE TRAINING! YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU RUN TWENTY LAPS!"

"If you can catch me!" I growled as I ran into an alley. _Think fast on your feet._

I leapt onto one wall and pushed my weight from one to the other till I was stood on a rooftop. Something they had called free running in the old days. Ha! Beat that Finnick. I might not be stronger but I'm faster than any one in this stupid district! It's how I survived for this long!

The cold air harshly stung against my bare torso but still I kept up a smug grin as I watched him smash into the alley. He looked around for a bit until he managed to lock his cold eyes on me. "Honestly Finnick. All this time training me and you can't catch me?" I asked smugly with the hint of a false sweet smile.

"You stuck up little-"

"Little what?" I smiled and turned my ear towards him.

"Idiot." He grinned and I felt his hand clamp around my ankle as he dragged me down. "Rule number one; don't get distracted." I landed with a crash onto the ground and held my head as it span painfully. That son of a bitch!

Rain began to fall in a heavy down pour as it rushed painfully over my cold skin. Ever drop felt like a thorn stabbing against me. "Why am I training anyway? We both know I'm going to die!" He looked away at that point and I knew I had scored a point. "But when you think about it…its kind of funny isn't it." I frowned as he flinched back as though I had just punched him. "You are the reason my sister died. And because you didn't save her, I had no one left here. No one else to help me, no one to hold me when I cried. No one to be there for me. I was just an orphan. I had to rely on money and survival by making myself into an act. I had to make myself an object for everyone to stare at to survive! I HAD TO BELITTLE MYSELF TO LIVE!" I screamed. "If she was still here, my sister? I wouldn't be doing that; I would be working on the docks with her. I WOULD BE HAPPY! I WOULDN'T BE TERRIFIED EVERY TIME I HAD TO EAT BECAUSE I'D BE SCARED IT'S MY LAST! It's your fault Finnick! I'm going to die! AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!"

My words smashed into him as I intended and I looked at his gaze as he shook his head. "You just don't understand do you? They're not just taking you into the arena." He turned back and I saw the glare in his face. "All this time you were doing the show, you were making it all the worse for yourself!" He snapped.

"What… What are you on about?" I glared feeling a cold run through my chest… oh god… no they wouldn't… I shook my head. No it was impossible! They couldn't! The very rules of the game-

"They know who helped you run the club." He stated. "You know how defiant the capitol is against making money through those types of acts-"

"AGAINST THOSE TYPE OF ACTS?! THE MOMENT YOU TURNED SIXTEEN YOU BECAME THE CAPITOL WHORE AND SLUT!" I screamed not caring who had heard me. He looked at the ground ashamed before slowly looking me back in the eye and said the final thing which would finish me off. "They know John helped you."

"No." Everything started slowing down as I stared helplessly into his eyes. _NO this can't be happening! IT JUST CAN'T!_

"They've put him into the reaping as well to be picked. They want to make an example out of the both of you."

"NO!" I screamed and punched out trying to hit him but he just moved his shoulder out the way and I hit the wall square on before I turned back to him, ignoring the vicious pain in my hand. "NO! I'M NOT LOOSING THE ONLY OTHER PERSON I CARE ABOUT!" I tried striking him again but he just dodged it.

"Don't worry." He pulled me close into a hug but I fought against it. _Don't touch me! Don't touch me!_ My thoughts screamed but it wasn't until I slowly stopped fighting against him, that he loosened his grip and began to pat my head softly, letting his hand move through the golden curls. "I have a plan." But I shook myself away from him. NO! No more plans! No more anything!

"The last plan you had, got my sister killed." I whispered and he became still.

A dark pause began to pass between us. I knew that was a low shot but I just didn't care. It was the truth!

I slowly raised my head from his chest and looked away from him. "And now… I'm going to die. What does it matter anyway?" I whispered and slowly pushed myself off him.

I looked up as John came out into the alley way. He must have heard all the crashing and shouting… what else had he heard?

He looked at Finnick then back at me as he held out a hand and gently took my good one. "Good evening Finnick." He said curtly before pulling me away.

What had he heard?


End file.
